Truth or Dare
by VioletPG
Summary: It's a boring day in Lockwood & co. So they decide to play a game. Locklyle


**Before I start this I have to say that** **ligersrcool** **gave me this idea and said I could do it. Do to their account, it's really good and got some good stories (though the way down is long!). Thank you, and lets get to it.  
**

* * *

 **Lucy's** **POV**

We was sat at the dinner table like usual, George was inspecting the skull while it threatened him, Lockwood was reading a magazine, Holly was doodling on MY paper, and I'm doodling on the thinking cloth.

The day before we had a horrible case of Poltergeists in a really cramped space.

Lockwood slammed his magazine on the table, it made such a loud noise it made us all jump. I put my hand on my chest as I sighed.

'Jeez Lockwood... Don't do that...' George said tapping the jar of the skull.

 _Leave me be you fat-_

At that moment I wanted to burn out my ears with what rotten words came out of its mouth then.

'Lets play a game...' Lockwood said, a smirk crept on his face. One that you knew it wasn't good.

'Aren't we too old and mature for that?' I said drinking my tea.

'Truth or Dare. That's for all ages.' He said still smirking. The thought of George giving dares scared me more than Ghost-Touch.

Yes I did say that.

'That sounds fun.' Holly said with a sweet smile to Lockwood, which he smiled his handsome smile back. I scoffed at this.

It was Georges turn to ask someone, of course he asked me which I said Dare.

'I dare you...' The suspense was real, he spent a minute before he said anything, 'I dare you, to make out with Floating Joe.' He said with a smirk.

Holly laughed and Lockwood sniggered.

 _Take me with you!_

'No your staying here!' I shout pointing a finger at the skull.

'Nope, it's part of it.' George said, the skull smirked with it's weird fog.

When I got to the practice room I just eyed down Joe... This will be horrible...

'If _you_ don't do it I get to pick another dare!' I groan as I walked to Joe.

Behind me, Lockwood was looking at me, dark eyes shining, his smile made me feel warm.

I turned back to Joe. The battered dummy hung there boredly.

* * *

 **Lockwood POV**

I can't believe she did it... That girl had no shame.

Granted she did spend a few Minuets washing her then dry tongue.

My best idea yet.

We all stood in the kitchen wondering what's going to happen next.

We decided to let the skull go next, granted we had to rely on Lucy for that.

'The truth.' Holly said looking at Lucy.

I felt a weird vibration when the skull spoke, not in a good way.

We stood there while we waited for the skull, apparently it didn't know it was it's go.

After the horrid vibrations went through me, Lucy then looked at me. Her eyes looked into mine which I felt my soft heart race.

'Lockwood, T or D?' She said, of course I pick Dare, Dare is awesome... But not making out with a battered dummy.

The poor girl gulped and looked between me and Holly. What was it?

'I-It said... I'm not saying this... It said 'I dare you to kiss Holly's lips...'' She said shakily, she looked like she saw someone die.

Holly blushed and licked her lips to moisten them. I can't do this... Another vibration.

'It said if not your kissing George...' Lucy quietly said.

'No,no,no.' George said, I hear him moving his chair away from me.

I slowly move closer to Holly, hand on her cold cheek. Her skin is quite rough, I was in a bit of a shock when I felt it...

The girl's eyes closed as if she was waiting for this for a long time.

I gently press my lips on hers, I found them rough, freezing, uncomfortable...

I'll admit she isn't want I thought...

Her cheeks flushed as I pulled away, Lucy stood there looking down upset.

I felt bad, I'm not sure why but I did...

* * *

 **Holly POV**

That kiss was beautiful, his warm, soft, gentle lips touched mine. I hoped he enjoyed it...

We sat on the couches as our legs began to ache.

I tried to sit next to Lockwood but Lucy sat next to him...

I really hate that ugly girl. I have no idea why she gets so jealous.

Probably because I'm better than her.

I don't even believe that skull can talk, I think she made it up.

Made it up because she knows me and Lockwood are secretly crazy over each other. I know he is.

Always smiling at me, laughing, forgiving.

It was Lockwood's go to ask, I was so happy. I bet he wanted to kiss me again.

'Holly T or D?' I thought for a moment.

A long moment...

'Truth' I said smiling, Lockwood ran his fingers through his soft hair as he thought.

'Who do you like the most?' Lockwood said boredly, he shrugged and looked at me.

I didn't need to think at all, 'You, Lockwood.' I smiled at him.

Lucy rolled her not pretty eyes, I hope she gets Ghost-Touch and dies.

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

The game went on for hours, stupid dares and rubbish truths.

We decided to make this the last round, and that whoever gets a truth or dare from George, we had to do or say it.

He asked me again, I was scared when I said dare...

What? Making out with inanimate objects, wearing Lockwood clothes- I was still in them.

'Ready?' Gorge asked, clapping his big hands together once.

I nodded, heart racing in my chest.

'I dare you to kiss Lockwood!' He said excitedly smiling.

My cheeks flushed and I looked at Lockwood. I stood up and walked to him slowly.

He moved up so I could sit next to him.

I put my hand on his cheek and brought him closer till our lips met.

Blush exploded in my cheeks, I felt like I was melting.

His lips are so soft, gentle yet firm, warm, caring... I could go on forever..

We pulled apart looking into each others eyes.

Then his hand went on my cheek and he kissed me again. I kiss back with my eyes closed.

I could hear George in the background squealing like a fangirl.

'No!' Holly shouts which makes us pull apart. All of us, including the skull, looked at her.

'It's supposed to be me your kissing Lockwood!' I looked at Lockwood as he slowly took his hand off my cheek.

'Why's that?' Lockwood asked looking at Holly.

'Because we are secretly crazy over each other!'

'That's not true at all!' Lockwood's hand held mine which makes me feel so warm.

Holly's eyes filled with tears.

'Lockwood and Lucy are meant to be together!' George said as the skull nodded.

 _Kill her... She is no use!_

Holly walked to Lockwood upsetly, she pulled my hand off his and held both of his.

'Holly, what are you-' Lockwood was interrupted when Holly's lips pressed on his.

Red hot rage went through me, I can't believe she did that!

Lockwood shoved Holly off him and wiped his lips, his normal happy eyes turned to an evil, angered tone.

'Why?' Holly asked as tears fell, George and the skull looked like they was watching a really intense program.

Soon it will be one where it shows someone hiding a body...

'Holly, you have your 2 weeks notice.' Lockwood said messing with his rapier like a psycho waiting for his next victim.

'Wait, what?!' Holly shouted as more tears fell, her hands went in the middle of her small chest.

'Yes, I'm firing you for messing with your boss!'

'But Lucy did! Lots of times!'

'But I allowed her.' His arm went over me, at that moment I didn't want to leave... He is just too cosy... Strong, a little muscular- yes I have seen him after his bath with a towel around him- but so very cosy...

Holly ran out the door, closing it with a BANG!

 _Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Then maybe do what you did to that dummy with him._

'Shut that thing up George.' I said as me and Lockwood looked into each other's eyes.

Lockwood caressed my cheek gently, I held onto his arm.

'I love you Lucy.' A weight was lifted from my chest, This whole time I was scared if he didn't.

'I love you too Lockwood...' I smiled.

'Will you be my girlfriend?'

'Only if your my boyfriend...'

'Then its a deal.'

Our lips touched once more...


End file.
